


In Another Life

by yuya_falk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deja Vu, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Maybe - Freeform, Might turn into a series, Random & Short, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a girl, Slow Build, Slow To Update, What Have I Done, idk - Freeform, short first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuya_falk/pseuds/yuya_falk
Summary: You suffered from strange nightmares. You would see nothing, only heard whispers, voices of people you felt like you knew. Every night you'd never get a good night's rest. Then the monsters resurfaced and the nightmares increased tenfold. You saw vivid images, flashes of memories? Were they yours? Someone else's? You weren't sure... You figured the monsters resurfacing and your nightmares was just a coincidence. You thought nothing much of it, until a group of them came into your work one day. You couldn't help but feel like you know them... you felt your sins crawling along your back.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So… I’m not sure what it was, but I was inspired to write a little something for Undertale! I had this random idea pop into my mind while I was at work. I'm sorry the first chapter is suuuper short, it's currently 3:06 in the morning and I thought, "eh why not, I'll just post it," but, depending on the feedback I may continue this, or I'll just continue to post it up here anyway even if no one is reading this lol!

_ “Did you just call me… Mom? Well… I suppose… Would that make you happy?” _

_ “Listen up, human. We’re not just going to be friends. We’re going to be… BESTIES.” _

_ “I’m gonna stay inside and watch anime like a total loser!” _

_ “take care of yourself kid, because someone really cares about you…” _

_ “you’re gonna have a bad time.” _

_ “if we’re really friends… you won’t come back.” _

You had awoken with a start, sitting up from your bed with a sharp, sudden gasp. You were shaking, sweating, your heart was racing… What… What was that just now? A shaking hand reached up to clutch your shirt that was soaking in sweat. Your chest hurt, like your very soul was quivering in fear. 

What was that?  _ Who  _ was that?

Those voices… you felt like you knew them, but you didn’t? 

And that last one… you could  _ still  _ hear his voice in your head. He was so…  _ disappointed _ , remorseful, it hurt you, as though you had disappointed a very close friend. No, no, more like a lover, not a friend. That kind of regret when you had let down a lover, where maybe you had done something you regret and they’d forgive you but they wouldn’t forget it. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

Inhale… exhale… 

Turning your head to check the time on your clock, it was 4:35 am. By now you had stopped shaking, but your body was still uncomfortably sticky from your own sweat. With a quiet groan, you got out of bed as quietly as you could before pulling your shirt up and over your head. You laid it on your hamper so as to let it air out and dry before quickly walking over to the bathroom. Everyone was fast asleep, you could hear the soft snores of your parents in their bedroom and your younger sister’s door was closed. You decided it’d be best if you just took a shower… It helps you calm down. 

As you stood underneath the warm water, you closed your eyes, relaxing your body with the warmth seeping into your skin, feeling the water fall. You took a deep breath to calm yourself… 

_ “if we’re really friends… you won’t come back.” _

This… was not the first time… you’ve had this dream. 


	2. Chapter 2

You sat in that shower longer than you had thought, your skin was pruney, the warm water had turned cool. As you sat there wondering what the hell happened, you realized you had fallen asleep… Quickly turning off the shower, you got out and dried off. Just before you left the bathroom, you cracked the door open a bit to listen and see if anyone was awake. 

Quiet snores had greeted your ears, your sister’s door was still closed, the sun has not risen yet. With a relieved sigh, you quickly put on a robe and walked back to your room before closing the door. You had changed into a different pajama shirt and tiredly collapsed into bed, not bothering to wrap yourself up in a blanket or check the time. 

Thankfully, you had drifted off into a dreamless sleep, either that or you didn’t remember what you dreamt about, which in either case is good. You actually got some sleep. 

You had awoken the next morning to your cell phone vibrating relentlessly on your end table beside your bed. With a groan, you reached to see who it was calling you and groaned even more so upon seeing who it was.

“Hello?” You answered, your morning voice unintentionally portraying your irritation.

“Oh! Sorry (Y/N), did I wake you?” your manager apologized upon hearing your hoarse voice. 

“Yeah,” you sighed and cleared your throat, “It’s alright… is everything okay?” 

“Oh! (Y/N)! I’m sorry but can you come in right now? Mikaela can’t show up this morning…” you recognized that tone in her voice. She didn’t normally call you on your day off unless she had contacted everyone else and they said no. Quickly checking the time, you saw that it was 10:15 am. 

Thinking you had nothing else to do for the day, you shrugged, "Yeah, I can come in. Just give me 15 minutes to get ready and I'll be there by 10:30." 

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you, (Y/N)! I'll see you then," She exclaimed before hanging up. You sighed and fell back onto bed face down, rubbing your face into the blankets, stretching as you did so earning satisfying pops from your back and hips. Once satisfied and awake, you immediately got out of bed and got ready for work as quickly as you could. In about 10 minutes you had washed your face, brushed your teeth, changed out of your pajamas and was already on your way to work… which was like a 5 minute drive from your house.

Your manager was standing at the door waiting at exactly 10:30 and had greeted you with an enthusiastic wave as she saw you pull into the parking lot. Thankfully it was a Wednesday, Wednesdays aren't particularly busy, if not busy at all, especially in the morning. If anything there were only a few customers that had shown up in the 30 minutes that the store was open.

You… had a love-hate relationship with your job. You worked at a small retail business that was better known locally rather than on a grander scale like the mall or a brand name grocery store. Your coworkers were nice and you all got along way better than you had anticipated, you had considered them your friends and was glad to know that they had considered you their friend as well. Your manager's name is Jane and she is practically your mom at work, you respected her a great deal for what she does at work for you and your coworkers. She is a tall, lean Korean woman with short auburn hair, who had a fierce personality that stood up for you whenever you needed it. She worked hard every single day of the week, but she never complained about it, although you could see it in her mannerisms, that throughout the day and week, she'd become drained and tired.

Now the only problem you had working at this store was your boss and how he treated your manager, your coworkers and you. You would often hear your manager and your boss speaking quite loudly in Korean off in his office, with the door closed. You've often wondered throughout your time working there, if that's how a normal conversation in Korean sounded like… but with how annoyed and frustrated your manager would be afterwards? You decided that wasn’t normal. 

Thankfully today, your boss didn’t show up and it was relatively slow, thus allowing both you and your manager to do other things around the store: taking inventory, fixing clothes that were either tossed on the rack or cleaning the clothes that were found on the floor (you always hated seeing that), and re-folding “ugly” stacks of shirts. 

“Have you seen Goblin yet, (Y/N)?” Jane asked you enthusiastically as the two of you were folding different stacks of t-shirts, a bright smile upon her lips.

“Ah, no, not yet… I mean to but I haven’t gotten around to it… What’s it about?” you asked her in hopes to keep conversation going, and not to show her how… tired you were.

“Oh! It’s  _ so _ good! You'd like it! It’s about…" she continued on and on about the Korean drama she really wanted you to watch. She was laughing and smiling as she explained everything about the characters and actors, and you listened and nodded, asking questions occasionally. You really had meant to watch it, perhaps on nights you couldn't sleep you could watch it instead.

“So anyway, (Y/N), I noticed something about you,” she suddenly said, taking you off guard, “I noticed every time you come in, you look more and more tired. Are you okay? Are you sick?” 

You stuttered for a bit, wondering how she was able to tell, “Y-Yeah! I’m okay, I’m good… I just… haven’t been able to sleep for quite some time…” 

“Why? Is everything okay?” she asked you, her voice suddenly sounding concerned.

"No, it's okay Jane, really I’m fine," you offered her a small smile before continuing to fold the shirts. She gave you a skeptical look but shrugged it off and you both continued to fold shirts and listen to the radio in comfortable silence. 

" _ Monsters _ have resurfaced from underneath Mount Ebott after hundreds of years! A child named Frisk, their ambassador, is the one responsible for their freedom! Although she is mute, she uses sign language to effectively communicate with the monsters, and I must say, the monsters, although taking us by surprise and flocking to the cities in droves, are quite the  _ impressive _ bunch," the reporter on the radio caught both of your attention, you both stopped to listen, "ranging from cats, rabbits, even skeletons, their sudden arrival has taken the public by surprise! We managed to speak to the king and queen of monsters this morning and they were quite  _ civilized _ ,  _ refined  _ even,  _ poised  _ and knew how to handle themselves on camera! And _ get this _ ! The king and queen of monsters are goats!" 

You had stopped listening. 

Monsters? Monsters… beneath Mount Ebott? You remembered during history class, that entire chapter dedicated to the history of humans and monsters, but you were skeptical. You kept an open mind though, anything is possible you always told yourself, but monsters? Who could've thought? Were they like the ones portrayed in films? Did they  _ all  _ look like anthropomorphic animals? How many skeleton monsters were there? 

"Monsters, (Y/N)?" Jane asked you incredulously, "Did I hear that right?" 

You didn't answer her for a bit before looking at her and shrugged, "I guess so…" But see, Mount Ebott was the mountain that overlooks the city you live in. If Monsters had broken free… then that would mean… would they immediately just saunter on in your store and buy clothes? Or would they gradually assimilate into society with the help of the government? You didn't know, you decided if they showed up you'd try to be respectful and treat them as any other customer. 

"Ohhhh!" Your manager suddenly exclaimed, "I'm a little excited! I've always wondered if they were real and they are! Oh (Y/N), do you think they'll want to shop here?" She sounded giddy. This sudden surge of excitement took you by surprise, your manager was very close-minded albeit she is a very nice lady, she was the type of person where if she thought something should be  _ this _ way, there'd be no other option something could be  _ that  _ way. Or if she thought something was impossible she wouldn't believe it to even  _ be _ possible.

"Maybe," you chuckled awkwardly, "I think that'd be pretty cool to meet a monster skeleton, and their ambassador is a kid? I'd like to meet her one day, ask her how that all happened."

"Right? It must be interesting," you nodded in agreement. 

Time has gone by considerably fast and only a small handful of customers had come in at all throughout the morning and early afternoon. All of which had been talking about the same thing: the return of the Monsters. Unexpectedly there were mixed feelings on the whole thing, some were wary of legitimate monsters coming to live in the city, others were surprisingly welcoming to them, but of course, there were the ones who strongly believed that they should, "Stay underground where they belong." If you were being honest with yourself, you had assumed everyone would have a pessimistic, xenophobic attitude, it was refreshing to know that not everyone was an asshole. 

Around 2 o'clock the customers coming in had become more frequent and before you knew it, it was 3 o'clock, your shift was over. 

"Thank you, (Y/N)! Bye!" Jane had waved bye to you as another one of your coworkers had come in behind the register just as you were leaving. 

"Oh, (Y/N)? You're off already?" She asked you, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry girl," you apologized, "I'm outta here!" She laughed and waved bye to you as you made your way to your car. 

Someone whistled, catching your attention, and you turned to see Luis carrying a large roll of fabric. He was an older than you, probably around his early to mid 30s, you never really talked to him as he had worked in the other shop next door but he always walked by the front of your store since the storage for his store was next to yours, your store was just in-between his store and storage. You always smiled and waved at him as he walked by. Jane and another coworker of yours had said that he was a nice guy, but they had also told you that he was a player. That different girls would stop by to drop something off or he'd give them something, they'd kiss and the girl would leave. Not a kiss on the cheek, a kiss on the lips, talk about scandalous… but, you learned not to fully trust particular rumors until you saw it yourself. 

“Hey!” you called after him.

“Hey!” he replied, “You off?” he asked, stopping in his tracks to hear your response.

“Yeah! I’m gonna head on home!” he laughed and smiled at you before he waved bye and continued walking towards his storage.

On your very short drive home, you almost anticipated the streets to be  _ filled  _ with monsters, but there was none in sight. You thought you would see at least  _ one _ since Mount Ebott was literally a few miles away, but it seemed that wasn’t the case. Albeit a bit disappointed and confused as to where they were, you figured that it'd take time for them to be fully incorporated into society, it's not like you'd see them instantly, but at the same time you thought that you would. 

Oh well.

When you got home the house was quiet, your dad was still at work, your mom was still asleep since she worked night shifts, and your little sister was still at school. Your dad picks her up on his way home so that way after work you have time to focus on your own schoolwork. You're still in college, although you could've graduated earlier, you decided not to so you could get your master's degree in psychology rather than just your bachelor's. Another thing you liked about your work was how flexible they were with your school schedule, but the downside to that was if it wasn't for school, they'd have you working nearly every day, holidays included.

One would think after working hard and going to school almost every single day of the week, one would be exhausted. You were, but… you could never sleep. You told yourself, if your parents work hard then you better damn well work as hard as they do… you could afford not to sleep, you always said, "I'll sleep when I'm dead," partly as a joke, but no sleep for months? Ha! Who needs sleep anyway? Sleep is for the weak. 

You collapsed onto your bed, exhausted. 

Before you realized, sleep had taken you, you had succumbed to the soft fabric of your sheets and dreamt a dream that quickly turned into a familiar nightmare.

_ “take care of yourself kid, because someone really cares about you…” _

_ “you’re gonna have a bad time.” _

_ “if we’re really friends… you won’t come back.” _

_ There was light. Everything was bright. You could see golden floor tiles, golden spires rising up around you.  _

_ You were out of breath, breathing heavily, your chest ached, your legs hurt, your arms felt heavy. You looked down at your shaking hands, your right hand gripping a bloody knife.  _

_ Whose… whose blood was this?  _

_ You heard heavy breathing in front of you and looked to see a skeleton sitting on the floor, a pained expression upon its face with a gash that tore straight through it.  _

_ It was bleeding… its mouth had blood dripping down its chin, pitter pattering on the floor below. It looked at you, then down at its wound, and then back at you, "so… guess that's it, huh? just… don't say i didn't warn you," he took a deep breath before he stood up, you were shocked, "welp. i'm going to grillby's." _

_ You watched him as he wobbled past you, blood dripping behind him in his wake, "papyrus, do you want anything?"  _

_ As though something snapped inside you, as though something had just  _ let you go,  _ you spun on your heels as quickly as you could. A sense of agony and dread overcame you, overwhelmed you, "No…" you thought to yourself, "not… it… it wasn't me… I couldn't have…" _

_ Upon noticing a pile of dust on the floor amidst a blue zipper hood, a torn white shirt, socks, and shoes, you fell to your knees. Dust kicking up around you as you reached for his hoodie, your body was shaking at the realization of what you had done.  _

_ "S-Sans?" His hoodie was soft, warm. Tears began to pour from your eyes as a shrill cry of despair ripped through you. _

So loud, it woke you up. You were screaming that same cry from your dream, tears were pouring from your eyes. Your heart was aching, you were still shaking, "(Y/N)! It's okay! You were dreaming! It's okay!" Your little sister’s voice startled you, she looked at you scared and confused. Your parents stood behind her, they too looked concerned, they knew of you not being able to sleep at night, of the nightmares you experienced. 

Seeing your family brought more tears. You couldn't stop them, they just came. As though the emotions you felt in that dream was real, it  _ felt so real _ . You had killed someone, not just anyone, a friend,  _ a lover _ , and you didn't even know him, but you felt like you should. Your sister hugged you, and you held onto her, afraid you were still dreaming, afraid that she'd crumble to dust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you guys think of this :) I appreciate the feedback.  
> stay safe guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Since that _horrible_ nightmare, you ultimately refused to sleep, no matter how exhausted you felt during the day. You pushed yourself to do other things during the day to take your mind off it like school work, chores at home, you even took longer shifts at work. You gorged yourself on caffeine at night to stay awake and study or take notes for your classes.

By now, it had been about a week or so since that nightmare, and yet, you still hadn’t seen a single Monster. You were beginning to think that the report you heard was fake, but then again maybe it couldn’t have been. The press may lie about some things, but about something as big as the Monsters resurfacing? They wouldn’t lie about that. 

One night, it was around 3:58 am, you didn’t drink any caffeinated beverages during the day, just to see what would happen… yet here you were still awake. Everyone was asleep, except for your dad who was up getting ready for work. Your mom and sister were both asleep… at least you thought they were. There was a soft knock at your door. Double checking the time, it read 4:00 am, on the dot. 

You furrowed your brow wondering who else would be awake at this time before shrugging and whispered, “Yes?” Not too long after, your little sister entered your room. Well, you say little sister but she isn’t so little anymore, she’s a sophomore in high school now, still, you referred to her as such. She had her books and pencil bag in her arms, “What’s up? Why you awake?” you asked her before she entered your room and closed the door behind her.

“I’m pulling another all nighter to do all this homework, and you're staying up with me,” she softly groaned before she proceeded to put all her stuff on your desk. You shrugged, and replied, “Yeah sure, that’s fine.” 

The two of you sat in silence: you laid in bed browsing an online clothing store and your sister sitting at your desk taking notes on a chapter in her history book. You looked over and saw that she was on the chapter of Monsters. Curious, you asked her, “Have you seen any?”

“Oh, saw what chapter I’m on?” she scoffed, “Yeah, but… I haven’t seen one yet.” 

You sighed, “Yeah, neither have I…” 

A pause.

“ _So_ ,” she started.

“So,” you repeated.

“Care to tell me what the hell happened last week?” her voice was a bit quieter this time but her tone was firm, “You scared me. Mom, even _dad_! And you still haven’t said anything? What happened?” 

You didn’t respond immediately. The image of the skeleton’s blood on your hands flashed in your mind, his dust covered hoodie, the guilt and remorse you felt. Of course you didn’t want to talk about that, you grimaced before sighing, “Well? I uh… I killed someone but… it was someone I’ve never met. I know I’ve had crazy dreams in the past but… this one was… personal.” 

“Personal?” your sister asked, by now she had stopped taking notes and turned in the chair to face you, “What do you mean?” 

“Like… Like I _knew_ him, and he _knew_ me. I was so _sure_ that I-...” as you were speaking, you didn’t realize it but you started crying. Wow, you’ve been doing that a lot lately, get ahold of yourself. Groaning in slight frustration, you wiped your eyes, “That I knew him, we were friends and I just… murdered him. But it was like I was being forced to do it. That someone had control over my body and after he died, it was like their hold on me was broken and all I saw left of him was dust…” 

“Dust?” she asked you, “Like… Like when Monsters die, they turn into dust? Like that kinda dust? Ya know, the death dust?” 

You couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, “Yeah, that kinda dust…” you sighed, “And I… I felt this _strong_ sense of guilt and _pain_ . Like my heart was _literally_ breaking. I didn’t even know this guy and yet I did? I felt like I should have and I just… I screamed, that’s when you woke me up.”

“Ya know, dad and I had just gotten home. I took _one step in the house_ and we heard you scream. Mom even woke up and came to see what was going on…” she explained. She paused before laughing a bit to herself, “I tried shaking you awake, but that wasn’t working. So I uh… I kinda slapped you to get you to snap out of it… it worked! But I saw that you were crying and I kinda don’t know what to do when people are crying in front of me so I just… I hugged you…” 

You laughed a bit, “Yeah… I remember, thanks…” 

“No problem,” she smiled at you. 

“Wait, you slapped me?”

“Well yeah! You weren’t waking up!” 

“So rude…”

“Hey! It worked didn’t it?” 

You laughed, shaking your head, “Yeah I guess… you almost done with homework?” 

“Uhm…? No, nowhere near done… I just… I was worried about you,” she admitted bashfully, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck as she stood up to collect all her belongings.

“Get some sleep girl, I think… talking about it helped,” you admitted. 

“Well good… If ya want, you can tell me more about it, since it helps,” she sheepishly offered, to which you replied with, “Alright, thanks, good night,” to which she nodded and said goodnight. 

When she left, you decided to stop window shopping online and just laid there for a moment…

How long had you refused to sleep…? An entire week…?

You were so tired… so very, very tired… what harm could there be in allowing yourself a few hours? 

Your eyelids were heavy, your bed was so soft… in no time at all

you had fallen asleep. 

_It's cold and terribly dark. You couldn't see anything. Not your surroundings. Not even your hands._

_You were terrified. You were shaking, you could hear your quivering breath. In an attempt to calm yourself down, you wrapped your arms about you, rubbing your hands on your forearms to keep warm._

_What was that skeleton's name…?_

_"Sans…?" You called out to nothing, your voice echoing wherever you were._

_Tentatively you took a step forward. With each step you took, you felt, and heard, your feet crunching snow underneath you as you walked. The temperature dropped as you continued. Could that be why you were shaking?_

_As you continued walking, you could see light ahead! Hopeful, you quickened your pace to a slow trot, a light jog, then you began running towards the light… only to find yourself surrounded by a heavy fog._

_"Where am I?" You thought to yourself turning this way and that, trying to find something familiar._

_Just then, you felt as though someone was watching you. A voice called out to you, “HALT, HUMAN!” You couldn't see who it was, you took a step closer, “HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY,” you stopped in your tracks._

_Oh no. No, no, no… what's going on? You couldn't control your body, you had this same feeling in that other dream…_

_“FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO! NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE… THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS… LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH,” you… know this voice… albeit you've never heard it before, but you can't help but feel a sense of familiarity…_

_“HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!!” The voice laughed an adorable laugh, but you felt no joy, you felt nothing at all… and yet, you did. Now you_ know _what's happening._

_You're in someone else's body, being forced to witness something… something bad is going to happen. Something terrible…_

_You took a couple more steps forward and you could faintly make out the silhouette of… something, you weren’t sure, but they were very tall._

_“HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS… WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!”_

_You took more steps forward and now you could see him clearly. He was indeed a_ very _tall skeleton with beady eyes, wearing what appeared to be white armor? He had red gloves and boots with a matching scarf and had the most innocent, hopeful look in his eyes._

_“I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!”_

_The skeleton stood before you, his long arms outstretched towards you, a large, goofy smile on his face. Not a second after seeing his warm smile…_

_He staggered back as though struck, his goofy smile twisted into a look of surprise. He looked down at himself then back at you before gradually his body crumbled into dust, that smiling skull fell to the floor atop his scarf._

_“W-WELL, THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED… BUT… ST-STILL! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO!” You walked towards that smiling skull, placed the bottom of your foot atop his face, “I… I PROMISE…” his smile was sad yet still reassuring… and you crushed it, like it was nothing._

_What… What have you done?_

_Again, like last time, that hold that was on you was gone in an instant. You fell to your knees horrified in the skeleton’s dust. The dust mixing with the snow around you, your hands went to take hold of his scarf… it was still warm, soft… again, that same anguish ripped right through you._

_Only this time you didn't wake up,_

_And nobody came._


	4. Chapter 4

You had awoken with a start, sitting up in your bed suddenly, soaking in sweat. You groaned at how sopping wet your shirt was… this was honestly getting really annoying… waking up sweaty, shaking, anxious.

Thankfully, it was just a nightmare… that wasn't real… was it? You sighed heavily, running a hand through your hair to think. Why were you having these night terrors? In psychology class, you learned that night terrors such as these were common for those who had parasomnia… but see the problem with that was you never sleepwalk, move or thrash in your sleep, until these night terrors began to happen. You weren't overly stressed, you did not have any mental health issues… although lately, because of these night terrors you've been having, could potentially contribute to developing one. 

You huffed and fell back onto your pillow, "What the hell man…" you sighed. Now you were  _ definitely  _ hoping to see a Monster some time soon, specifically those skeletons. Seeing them  _ alive and well _ would definitely help you relax… you huffed in frustration, trying to use logic and facts to calm you down never helped… 

Looking over at the clock you saw that it read 12:30 pm… wait, wait, you got some sleep? You actually slept? Well, you did have another night terror but… it wasn't so bad as the first one?  _ Oh that was horrible, you killed someone!  _

An image of his face beneath your foot flashed in your mind. You grimaced, furrowing your brow to push that image into the deepest part of your mind… you had work to get ready for anyway. You had to be there by 1… 

Wait, wait was your sister able to go to school? Quickly getting out of bed you head to your sister’s room. Upon entering you noticed it was empty, in fact, you saw that the house was indeed empty. Your mom had class earlier in the morning so she left the house at 6, your dad went to work at 4:30, so how did your sister…? 

Walking out of her room towards the kitchen, a small note upon the kitchen counter caught your eye, "Hey (Y/N)! I couldn't wake you up… I tried! But don't worry! A friend took me to school, I hope you were able to sleep well, I'll see you when you get off work! Byyyeee!" 

You breathed a sigh of relief, but you felt bad… you were supposed to take her to school… oh well. Shrugging it off, you went to get changed, washed your face, ate something quick, brushed your teeth, and was on your way at around 12:50. 

Today was a Thursday so it was relatively slow, not so dead but again not so busy… once you parked, you were about to get out of your car but you noticed a red convertible pull up into the parking lot from another entrance. You thought nothing of it at first… until you saw the driver… and his passengers… 

"SANS!!! YOU LAZYBONES WAKE UP!!!" The driver yelled at the other passenger beside him.

"Yeah Sans! Wake up! We're at that cheap human grocery store!" A blue woman with red hair proceeded to lock the sleeping skeleton in her arms and gave him a noogie. 

"U-U-Undyne…" a stuttering yellow lizard wearing glasses and a cute red and white polka-dot dress tried to stop her but to no avail. 

Then the back passenger door opened to reveal a young girl with short, shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a blue sweater with two pink stripes and denim shorts, she hopped out of the car and proceeded to laugh at the whole ordeal taking place in front of her.

You proceeded to  _ slowly _ get out of your car, trying your best not to stare but… hey, hey wait a minute those… Those are skeletons! Then that means…

"Oh! Those are monsters!" Jane's voice caught your attention, startling you from your thoughts, "We actually had a lot of them come in this morning!" She beamed at you as she approached your side, "Cool right?" 

"Y-Yeah…" you replied, huh… you supposed you got what you wished for.

"Anyway! C'mon (Y/N)! We have a lot to do today," she placed her hand on your shoulder ushering you inside.

"We do?" You asked, apprehensive. Your manager didn’t say anything in reply, just gave you a large smile as the two of you walked inside, only to be greeted by a mountain of boxes and bags, even more were visible through an open door on the other side in the stockroom. You and your manager only looked on at the…  _ organized chaos _ behind the register, you may have died a little on the inside but hey, 

"At least the shift will go by quickly," your other coworker emerged from the bathroom, she had a tired smile on her face as she greeted you.

"Hey!" You waved to her as you walked over to clock in and set your stuff down in the break room. 

And a long day it was, at least the absurd amount of merchandise kept you, your coworker and Jane busy, hardly any customers came in… well, you thought no one would come in had it not been for,

"GREETINGS HUMANS!!" a familiar voice shouted into the small warehouse that was the store you worked at. 

As you were crouched on the floor checking the contents of the boxes and bags in accordance with the stock sheet and invoice, you froze. You had your back to the entrance of the store and you hadn't seen who had entered but… you knew exactly who it was.

"Hello humans," an equally loud voice greeted you as they entered. 

"Hi, welcome!" Jane tiredly greeted them with a slight wave of her hand. Your other coworker smiled at them kindly as she continued placing sensors on the clothes. 

"sorry to scare ya," another voice apologized on behalf of the others' loud entrance, "he was just  _ booming  _ with excitement to shop at a human clothing store."

_ That  _ voice… you stood up slowly and wiped the sweat from your brow, keeping your gaze on the bags. With a deep sigh, you tried to shake the nerves from your body before you spun on your heel with a bright smile, "Hi guys! Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?" 

You tried your absolute hardest _not_ to give any indication that you knew them, that you… ya know, did _not_ see those skeletons die. Your smile faltered a bit as you made eye… socket contact with Sans. He winked at you with his right eye.

"hiya," he greeted in a low voice, his smile never faltering. 

"HUMAN! DO YOU HAPPEN TO HAVE IN THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT OF YOURS, ANY BATTLE BODY WEAR?" Papyrus inquired, he raised a brow bone as he stroked his chin in thought. 

Shifting your gaze from his brother to the taller skeleton, "Uhm…?" You responded, looking out to the rest of the store to the section where you had the sweats neatly folded along the shelves, "If you mean athletic wear…? We do not have complete sets anymore… but we  _ do  _ have sweat pants, shorts… plain, regular t-shirts…? If that is okay?" 

You noticed that the tall blue lady with red hair whose name you assumed was Undyne, the short yellow lizard and the kid were perusing the woman's clothing section, "In the back left corner, where your friends are," you pointed and the tall skeleton turned to look, "That's where we keep our sweats." 

"AH! I SEE, YES THAT SHOULD SUFFICE! THANK YOU, KIND HUMAN!!!" He gave you a large familiar smile before he walked over in the direction you told him to go. 

"oh lady, also," Sans’s monotone voice caught your attention just before you were going to resume your task at hand.

"Yes?" You asked in that kind customer service voice.

"i appreciate your help, but could you show me where the zipperhoods are, like the one i'm wearing?" He gestured down to his clothes.

Just as it was in your dream, royal blue zipper hood, black sweat shorts, and white shoes, only they were a tad dirty, like he's been in a fight. A grisly image flashed in your mind for a minute, you grimaced just the slightest but kept your cool. You smiled a bit, "Comfortable sense of style, I like it!" 

He closed his eyes, placing his hands in his pockets, and you noticed his smile broaden just the slightest, "yeah well, when you’re as lazy as me. it's a bit of a  _ drag  _ to wear anything else." 

You giggled in response before maneuvering your way out of all the haphazard boxes and bags behind the counter, "Let me show you where they are." 

You began walking to the back where hoodies of assorted colors were hanging on racks, "What's your size, sir?" You asked as your eyes scanned what available merchandise you had, "Medium? Large?" You glanced at him as he came to your side 

"what size do you think i am?" He asked, his voice held a bit of a challenge to it, like he was daring you to insult him. 

You looked at him for a moment before making a grab for the medium size, "How about a medium? If you prefer it to be a bit baggy, then I'd suggest a large." 

His skeptical gaze softened as he relaxed, "yeah. that’s my size…" he reached for the hoodie, and your fingers brushed against his phalanges for the slightest second. What felt like a static shock, something flashed in your mind,

_ His hand was outstretched towards you, glowing like the magic that held you still, keeping you there. His expression was that of rage as his magical left eye blazed in his socket despite his eyes brimming with tears, _

_ "if we’re really friends…” he seethed, “you won’t come back,” he was trying to fight back the tears, “If you truly  _ loved _ me…” he spat, “you’d leave. Me. Alone."  _

As though you were pushed, you staggered back away from him, your back hitting the shelves along the wall. You were shaking and hyperventilating, your gaze was fixed on your shoes. You felt dizzy, hot, like you were about to faint. You tried regaining your balance as someone approached your side, helping you stay steady. You looked on to see who it was only to see the little girl that was with them. She had a worried expression on her face as she examined you. 

“I-I’m okay, th-thank you,” you breathed in heavily, and exhaled shakily, “I just… I-...” you looked over to Sans and saw he was in a similar state: his brother was holding him up, sweat began to bead on his forehead, his left eye was glowing just as it was in the vision you just saw but only for a second. Undyne stood beside Papyrus holding Sans’s zipper hood, along with a bunch of other dresses, looking at her friend concerned.

“Sans!” she called to him, “You alright man?” 

“y-yeah…” he exhaled, “well… that was…  _ shocking _ ,” he sounded out of breath, then his gaze went back to look at you. But, you couldn’t meet his gaze, you felt… ashamed? 

You finally were able to rid yourself of the dizzy spell, but the kid wouldn’t let go of you, you smiled at her to let her know you were okay, “I’m alright honey,” you kindly told her and she slowly released her hold on you, still watching to make sure you wouldn’t fall over. 

“SANS!!! YOU ARE SHAKING! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOUR LOVING BROTHER, SHALL TAKE YOU BACK TO THE CAR!” Papyrus exclaimed as he carried his brother and ran back to their car outside. Your gaze followed after them and the short lizard approached you as well.

“A-Are you o-okay?” she asked you quietly, “What happened?” 

You didn’t respond right away, but you turned to look at her with a tired smile, “Yes I’m… I’m okay, I was just,” you couldn’t help but laugh helplessly, “ _ shocked. _ ” 

The kid chuckled a bit before she skipped over to Undyne’s side then signed something to her, “Yeah we should get going, huh Frisk,” she then looked to her friend at your side, “C’mon Alphys, let’s get going.” 

“Alright Undyne,” Alphys sighed.

“Human,” Undyne called to you, “We should get going, so if you’re okay, can you check us out?”

“Uh… Uh, yeah,” you made your way back to the front. 

All the while that was happening, Jane and your coworker were watching you from behind the counter. Jane was going to interfere but she saw that you were alright and felt it unnecessary to crowd you. When you had gone behind the counter, she gave the Monsters a kind smile and helped you take off the hangers, sensors and fold the clothes neatly before placing them in a bag. You tried not to take too long so as to not keep the skeleton brothers waiting.

“Thank you guys!” you beamed at them when they had finished paying, mainly showing the kid that you were okay, to which she smiled right back and they waved even as they left. They all piled into the red convertible, checked over Sans who in turn looked back to you through the glass windows of your store. You held each other’s gaze, even as they drove off. When they were no longer in your line of sight, you released a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding and collapsed on one of the sealed bags. 

Jane and your coworker were right beside you.

“(Y/N),” your coworker called to you, “what the hell happened to you?! I saw you nearly faint but Jane said not to go over there…”

“She handled herself just fine…” Jane sighed in exasperation, “but, are you feeling okay (Y/N)? Did you get sleep? Have you eaten? I have rice cake in the break room! Go, eat it.” 

You knew when she switched into mom mode, there was nothing to tell her otherwise, sighing in defeat you nodded your head. Begrudgingly you stood up, Jane had her hand gripping onto your forearm in case you stumbled over the bags, “And drink water too!” she called after you as you went into the stock room to go into the break room.

As you slumped onto the couch that miraculously fit into the small break room, you sighed heavily, you felt your body was still shaking. You brought your hand up to your face and saw it was indeed shaking. 

That scene replayed in your mind… 

You thought if it was possible for a minute to dream while even awake, would that even be considered daydreaming? 

His glowing eye, his magic buzzing around your body (not in the good way), the absolute rage and betrayal you saw in his eyes… 

You felt sick… what had you done? You felt like you should remember that. You felt that you really had done what you had just seen… 

But you can’t remember any of it! None of this made sense to you, how did you know them? Why are you having these visions, these dreams? As far as you know, you had never met them. The only other way you had met them was in your dreams… and  _ yet _ , they seemed so familiar to you. 

That last vision you saw… what he had said… 

_ “If you truly  _ loved _ me… you’d leave. Me. Alone.”  _

Loved…? What? You never met this skeleton in your entire life, today was the first time you ever met him, and yet you knew him? You felt like you knew all of them! 

What is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

_ His hand was outstretched towards you blazing like the blue fire in his left eye. Had it not been for the way he was shaking as he held you still, the way his eyes began to tear up as he looked at you. You’d be dead where you stand. _

__ _ But you weren’t. _

__ _ Instead, he only held you still as he stared at your bruised, beaten face.  _

_ “i know you didn't answer me before,” he huffed, “but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? Perhaps maybe even… something more?” At this, he saw you falter for a moment, “c'mon, babe. do you remember me?” Sans could finally see recollection within your eyes, “please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier.” _

_ He visibly relaxed as he closed his eyes and released his hold on you. Upon opening them they were how they always have been. He stuck his hands in his pockets and genuinely smiled at you. You seemed to have come to your senses and the knife you held in your hands clattered to the floor with a loud clang. You began to hiccup and sob, “S-S-Sans,” you sobbed, “I-I do-don’t know what-what happened! I-I-I… I couldn’t- I can’t-... control my-myself…” _

_ He stood there watching you crumble down as you fell to your knees and shook with grief as you cried. Although he wasn’t portraying it, this was hurting him, just as much as it was hurting you…  _

_ “... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. (Y/N),” at the sound of your name, you looked up at him, “i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste... c'mere, babe,” he held his hand out to you, the smile on his face softened, his eyes held a tender sincerity within them.  _

_ Joyous, you stood from where you knelt and ran to him. You took his hand and he pulled you close for a tight embrace, the two of you held each other for a moment, and in that moment you felt free. Free of whatever this demon was that controlled your body.  _

_ You were going to say something but then…  _

_ you were struck. It all happened so fast… Sans no longer held you in an embrace and you saw him step back away from you. His left eye aflame, and his right hand was raised up in the air glowing the same magic as his eye, only this flame flashed yellow as well. Looking down at your body, you saw that you were stabbed by multiple bones in your legs, arms, torso, embedded in your ribs, stomach. You noticed your legs bent in ways that they shouldn’t. Shocked, hurt (literally and figuratively) you began to panic which then led up to you coughing up blood, you struggled to breathe. _

_ “if we’re really friends…” Sans seethed, “you won’t come back,” he saw you were choking on your own blood, he felt his tears begin to stream down his face, “If you truly  _ loved _ me…” he spat, “you’d leave. Me. Alone."  _

_ With that, _

_ You died. _

Sans saw… far more than you did. He would have collapsed had it not been for his brother to catch him. He had to admit… he was not expecting that. 

It took him by surprise. 

Of course he knew who you were. He recognized you instantly when he saw you behind the counter… and you still looked just as beautiful.

Although he remembered you clearly, he doubted you remembered him… not after that… but what could the harm be in talking to you? What would happen if he was a little selfish and "accidentally" brushed his phalanges against your fingers? 

Apparently the universe wouldn't make it so easy. For a moment he thought if you had seen the same thing he did, that you would remember him. After all the two of you had been through, how could you  _ not  _ remember him? 

It seems that wasn't the case. 

After Papyrus had driven out of the parking lot, he held your gaze, hoping for  _ something, anything _ of any sort that would give any indication that you remembered him. But, again, that wasn’t the case. When the store was no longer in sight, or was covered by the roof of the car as Papyrus lifted the cover, he furrowed his brow and sighed, rolling up the windows as they drove. 

“Hey, what’s wrong Sans?” Undyne had asked, putting her head between Papyrus and Sans, trying to get a look at Sans’s face, “You kinda freaked us all out back there,” but Sans kept his gaze looking out the window.

“YES BROTHER! THAT WAS SO VERY UNLIKE YOU! I KNOW YOU CAN BE QUITE LAZY, BUT NOT TO THE POINT WHERE YOU NEARLY COLLAPSE!!! WHAT DID YOU SEE?” Papyrus asked, his usual smile not on his face, although Papyrus asking that question took Sans by surprise.

“i didn’t say i saw anything bro,” Sans admitted, side-eyeing his brother.

Papyrus didn’t respond, just kept his gaze on the road. The car’s atmosphere felt heavy and tense. Sans sighed, “i was just…  _ shocked _ is all,” and proceeded to shrug.

Frisk signed something to Undyne and made Alphys and Undyne laugh, “Frisk says you u-used that one already, Sans,” Alphys told Sans since he couldn’t see her sign. 

“yeah…” Sans agreed, “you’re right kid, maybe i’m just  _ bone _ tired of all this  _ shirt _ ,” he then proceeded to lift up a thin white undershirt to show his friends sitting in the backseat and shrugged.

The rest of the car laughed, but Papyrus groaned… even Sans had to admit that was a bad one… 

Still… he had hoped coming to the surface would be a smooth transition now that both Toriel  _ and  _ Asgore are working together with the human government of whatever country they were in. Toriel has always been the brains behind the throne and every Monster knew that, so to see her back was a relief. 

It actually was a smooth transition surprisingly, those who did not wish to live so close to the humans decided to build their own little town not too far from Mount Ebott but also not too far from the city. It was easy combining both Monsters' magic and the help of human construction, they had settled in in no time. Those who were willing to attempt to assimilate into human society had found homes of their own, all from the help of the negotiations between King Asgore and the government. Sans was a bit surprised how well the negotiations went… or perhaps the humans didn’t wish to anger a 7 foot tall goat monster… whatever the case, all the Monsters were grateful. The humans even accepted their form of currency, apparently gold was worth a lot to humans… huh, who knew?

Still though, looking out the window on the passing cars and the humans driving them, or even pedestrians walking the streets. Some would openly gawk at them, be rude and spit in their direction, or just… wouldn’t know  _ what  _ to make of them… 

When Sans had gestured down to his clothes he noticed you had grimaced slightly, what was he to tell you? “yeah i got in a fight with some asshole humans, tried to get into a fight with my bro, but i kinda kicked their ass so… i need a new change of clothes,” yeah that would not have gone over well with you… or at least he thought it wouldn’t. 

Papyrus finally parked in their designated garage in the condo complex that was willing to house Monsters, another perk of already owning gold as per their previous currency? Gold made some monsters filthy rich. Because Sans held  _ many odd jobs _ , he was able to afford a good house for him and Papyrus. Same with Alphys, her work as Royal Scientist earned her a lot of money, but she wanted to live near friends and decided she and Undyne live near Sans and Papyrus. 

Gathering all their clothes from the car, they all said farewell to each other and went their separate ways, “Ya coming Frisk?” Undyne asked the little girl as she looked decidedly between Undyne and Alphys or Sans and Papyrus. Looking back and forth between the two groups she shrugged and skipped over to Undyne, “All right! She chose us, nerds!” Undyne grinned before they walked to their own condo. 

“DO NOT FORGET TO TELL THE QUEEN THAT FRISK IS WITH YOU!!” Papyrus called out to the others before walking to his own home. 

Sans was very tired. That vision took a lot out of him and Papyrus noticed, "Brother," his voice was quiet, which was not like him, "what happened in the store earlier?" Ah. 

"paps it's alright, really," Sans tried to console his brother, but Papyrus grabbed him by his shoulders and forced his brother to look at him. Seeing the concern on his face, Sans sighed, "really…" he placed his own hands on his brother's, trying to take them off, "i'm alri-"

"Brother, I saw your eye," Papyrus admitted, stopping Sans, "I am not as naive as you think," and as much as Sans wanted to believe his little brother was little, he knew he wasn't… Papyrus has become perceptive, quick to his reflexes, and knew that Sans was hiding a few things from him, "What is bothering you?" 

But some things… are best left unsaid, and left in the dark… it was best if Papyrus didn't know, "paps… it's something i can't tell you… just… trust me on this one, alright?" 

The brothers stared at each other for a moment: Papyrus examining his brother's face for an indication of… well, anything, and Sans making sure that Papyrus doesn't see him weak. With a frustrated sigh, Papyrus released his brother and straightened up, "Alright brother… but please tell me next time, if anything is bothering you…" 

With a sigh, Sans shrugged, he might as well just tell him one thing, "well bro… i'll tell ya one thing…" at this, his brother's eyes seemed to light up, Sans couldn't help but smile, "that girl uh… she was in my vision… i saw her there."

Papyrus didn’t respond right away, he stroked his chin in thought, his brow furrowing as he narrowed his gaze, "Hmmm, I see brother… but how can that be?? We never met her before… unless," he paused again, for a bit, and Sans was about to interject before he hurt himself from thinking so hard…

Until his eyes lit up, sparkled like twinkling stars, "SHE. IS. YOUR! SOULMATE!!! OF COURSE!! IT ALL MAKES SENSE!!!" 

Sans only stared at his brother taken aback. How… how in the world could he come to  _ that _ conclusion without even- no, no, no, he shouldn't continue with that idea. 

"bro-" Sans faltered and kept stuttering over his words, thus further encouraging Papyrus, "DO NOT WORRY DEAR BROTHER!!! I WILL REUNITE YOU WITH YOUR LONG LOST LOVE!!! YOU WILL FIND LOVE AGAIN SANS!!!" 

Sans stood there still, his eye sockets empty, "FEAR NOT BROTHER!!! I WILL BE YOUR STEED!!!" As soon as that sentence left Papyrus's lips, Sans was scooped up into his brother's arms and out the door he dashed. 

Papyrus… no, what have you done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content later on! Read at your own risk!

Papyrus didn’t even bother with starting up the car, he ran almost as fast as the rest of the cars on the surface anyway, ignoring the strange looks from both onlooking humans and monsters. Sans all the while laid limp in his brother’s arm, clutched tightly to his brother’s side as he ran down the streets to where you were working. 

Finally, what seemed to take  _ forever _ , Papyrus came to a halt, panting and laughing in triumph, “NYEH HEH HEH! HERE WE ARE!! SHALL I BE YOUR CHAPERONE, DEAR BROTHER??” 

“i’d rather we weren’t here…” Sans spoke plainly, his eye sockets still empty. 

“AHA!! HAVING COLD FEET BROTHER?? FEAR NOT!! I SHALL ASSIST!!” Again, Papyrus picked up his brother and walked into the store… 

only to see you not there. 

“Oh! Hello again,” the older woman greeted them when Papyrus entered, “Are you looking for (Y/N)?” 

“IF THAT IS THE NAME OF THE OTHER KIND HUMAN LADY WHO WORKS AT THIS ESTABLISHMENT, THEN, YES!! YES I AM, IS SHE HERE?” Papyrus still had Sans in his grasp but he had managed to wriggle his way out of his brother’s hold, successfully managing to not fall.

Jane laughed a bit at the sight before she shook her head, “No, she’s not here. She didn’t look well after what had happened,” she explained, “I sent her home, but she will be here tomorrow, from ten to three? If you’d like to catch her then?” 

Sans straightened up his clothes, his pupils now glowing in his eyes, he offered an apologetic smile to the two ladies behind the counter, “uhm… yeah, that’d be fine. sorry about suddenly  _ rushing in  _ on you ladies.” He managed a light chuckle before he began to walk out, “c’mon paps, let’s head home.” 

“ALRIGHT SANS, SEE YOU LADIES TOMORROW THEN!!” Papyrus waved bye to Jane and your coworker before he joined Sans outside. Once he was at his side, the two skeleton brothers began walking home. 

“A PITY YOUR SOULMATE WAS NOT THERE SANS, PERHAPS TOMORROW YOU CAN SPEAK WITH HER!!” Papyrus offered, but Sans seemed reluctant to do so.

“i dunno Papyrus…” he sighed, “we don’t even know her. she’s not like frisk, she might not like monsters.”

“BUT SHE WAS SO KIND TO US TODAY!! WHAT IF SHE  _ IS  _ A NICE HUMAN??” 

“you said that  _ last time _ about the first humans you tried to uh… befriend. remember how  _ that  _ went?” Papyrus’s silence answered Sans’s question. Sans tried to hide his anger, balling his fists in his jacket pockets, “besides,” he continued, “being nice is probably part of her job.”

“BUT… MAYBE SHE REALLY  _ IS  _ NICE, BROTHER!! MY GUT IS TELLING ME SHE IS A TRULY ADMIRABLE HUMAN! A KIND SOUL!!! I FEEL IT!!!” Looking up at his brother, Sans saw Papyrus’s eyes sparkle like when he came to the… interesting revelation that you were Sans’s soulmate. 

“whatever you say bro,” he sighed and continued walking. 

They had managed to get home without any incident. Thankfully the people around this part of the suburb no one really walked along the sidewalks. In the main part of the city though, nearly everyone walked on the sidewalk just as much as everyone drives. Unlike in the city where people were upfront and in your face, here the people will openly sneer, gawk, stare, but that’s about it… it’s like they’ve never seen a skeleton before or something. Oh wait, they have, but never seen one walk, talk,  _ move _ . But at least, they leave them be… for now. 

Approaching their townhome door, Sans was reaching for his keys but then, “Wait, Sans,” Papyrus stopped him, his voice quiet, “the door is open.” His body froze, their door was indeed slightly ajar, had they neglected to lock the door in that sudden outburst? 

“shit,” Sans cursed under his breath, “wait here bro.” Papyrus did as he was told when Sans opened the door slowly. His eyes went to scan the foyer’s tiled floor for anything amiss, but there wasn’t, no muddy footprints, no shoes, nothing. Looking up the stairs that lead to the living room, kitchen and dining area, he gestured for Papyrus to follow after him. He did, closing the door behind him, conjuring a large bone club in his hands as he did so. Sans smiled a bit at that, Papyrus really isn’t so much his little brother after all… 

Cautiously the brothers walked up the stairs, it wasn’t until they heard a loud shatter, like glass was dropped on the floor, did they rush up the stairs. 

“Oh-  _ Gorey _ !” a feminine voice scolded. Upon hearing a clamoring coming up from the stairs, two other monsters turned their gazes to the entryway to see the two skeleton brothers armed and ready.

“Ah- uhm… hello boys, sorry about the mug…” Asgore sheepishly apologized, picking up the pieces of broken ceramic from the floor. Toriel sighed, pinching the bridge of her snout between her eyes before turning to the skeletons.

“Hello Sans,” she smiled, “hello Papyrus.”

“YOUR MAJESTIES!!!” Papyrus exclaimed, “WE THOUGHT YOU WERE INTRUDERS OR SOMETHING!!!” Both skeletal brothers relaxed, unbeknownst to either of them an approaching assailant was coming. 

Frisk suddenly came from the other flight of stairs leading up to the bedrooms and jumped onto Papyrus with a cry. He let out an alarmed yelp as he tumbled down to the floor wrestling with his unknown assailant, but after hearing familiar giggling and snickers, he too started laughing, “NYEH HEH HEH! SKELETON DOWN! SKELETON DOWN!!!” He managed to wriggle free from Frisk’s wrestling and held her up at arm’s length as he laid on the floor.

“A SNEAKY HUMAN YOU ARE, FRISK!!!” Papyrus huffed before setting her down and getting up, Frisk beamed at him before quickly approaching Toriel’s side. Her gaze softened as she watched Frisk help Asgore pick up the broken mug pieces before looking at the owners of the townhome they invited themselves into. 

“Apologies for making you worry,” she explained, “We had just missed you, according to Undyne. We had come here to pick up Frisk but we saw your door was wide open!” Sans groaned and facepalmed, so they did forget to close it, “Worry not,” Toriel continued, “We have stayed here waiting for your return.” 

“thanks tori,” Sans sighed, offering a small smile to the queen, “paps wanted to go back to that human retail store we went to earlier.” 

“Yes! I have seen what clothes Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys have purchased,” Asgore spoke up after he had tossed the broken mug pieces into the trash, “What was the reasoning behind returning to the store, if you do not mind me asking?” 

Frisk’s lips curled into a mischievous grin, and before Sans could interject, Frisk began signing something quickly and Papyrus answered for him. 

“WHY TO SEE SANS’S SOULMATE OF COURSE!!!” Papyrus had  _ quite proudly  _ exclaimed. Frisk had signed something similar, but she said, “Sans has a crush on one of the ladies there.” 

“Sans’s soulmate?” Toriel seemed surprised before she began giggling with her adoptive daughter, “My dear Sans, how did you come to that conclusion?”

He groaned before teleporting onto the couch face down, groaning  _ quite  _ exasperatedly into a pillow, “it’s nothiiiing!” 

_ what a day… _

“But, a soulmate is quite the bold statement,” Asgore began, “Don’t you think? And with a human?” 

“Well, anything is possible,” Toriel managed to stop her giggles upon seeing how embarrassed her friend has become, “Oh Sans,” she chided, “no need to get so  _ soulful  _ about it. There must be quite the juicy gossip behind this story.”

_ you don’t even know the half of it, _ Sans thought begrudgingly. He didn’t answer, Papyrus explained everything for him. 

“HOWEVER, DESPITE FINALLY BEING REUNITED, THEY BOTH SEEMED LIKE THEY WERE GOING TO FAINT!!” 

“What?!” Toriel gasped, “Wait, okay, this is… this is different. I thought this was some sort of joke but…” her gaze turned to Sans who was now sitting up looking out the window, his usual smile turned into a frustrated frown, his brow bone furrowed, “I see that I was mistaken.” 

Frisk also saw how Sans looked, how this had really bothered him… of course it would. She knew who you were too, and she knew what had happened between the two of you during  _ that  _ reset. Frisk approached Sans and placed a reassuring hand on his forearm. His eyes went to look at her, but he didn’t move, he just stayed there maintaining eye contact with Frisk, a silent conversation taking place before he sighed and faced everyone else. 

“actually, tori, would you mind if i talked to you? about what happened?” Sans asked, “you guys are welcome to stay for dinner, paps is going to make spaghetti.” 

Toriel smiled, “Of course we’ll stay! Is that alright with you, sweetheart?” Frisk nodded vigorously before running with Papyrus towards the kitchen.

“Ah, then in that case I will make tea,” Asgore offered before joining the others. The kitchen was not that far from the living room, but with how much noise was coming from the kitchen? Sans decided to keep the conversation in the living room. 

“Sans?” Toriel’s soft voice called to him, “What happened?” She sat beside him, a look of concern on her face, “Was she alright? She didn’t get upset did she?” 

“oh yeah, yeah she was alright. but, geez…” he sighed, slumping back into the couch, “where do i even begin?” 

“The beginning would help,” Toriel giggled, “Now then, what made Papyrus believe he’s found your soulmate?” 

Sans paused for a minute, “ya know, i don’t know. paps already told you what happened but, when our fingers sorta brushed against each other. it’s like i was pushed and… this wave of… i dunno  _ what _ just came over me.”

“And this vision that you saw?” Sans didn’t answer, “What did you see?”

Again, Sans didn’t answer right away. He debated if he should tell Toriel, “i… i saw her. i never met her before and yet, there she was in that… vision,” he decided not to. 

But Toriel knew him better than he thought, even without seeing his face throughout the years they’ve been talking through that door, she can tell through the sound of his voice when he’s holding something back. She decided, for the time being, not to question or pry things out of him, he’ll tell her when he’s ready, “I see…” was all she said in response. They sat in silence for a bit before she asked, “Is this what led Papyrus to believe she was your soulmate? Because you never met her and yet in this vision you had, she was there?”

Sans laughed a bit, “yeah, i guess so. when i had told him what i saw, he carried me and ran all the way back to her store. i suppose it was kinda funny.” 

Toriel laughed with him, “Yes, it was! Undyne told us she heard the commotion and saw Papyrus run off with you in his arms! How adorable!” 

“yeah, yeah laugh at the short older bro being  _ carried  _ by his younger bro!” Sans huffed, but his smile came back seeing how he was making Toriel laugh, and he had to admit, it must’ve looked pretty funny. 

“Ahh,” Toriel sighed when she managed to stop laughing, “but do tell me Sans. What do you believe soulmates to be?” 

Sans blushed, suddenly feeling shy, “uh… well? aren’t they… ya know… the one you’re destined to be with…? or something like that? and that no matter what, you’ll just… know it’s… her?” 

Toriel smiled in response, a playful glint in her eyes. Realizing what he had just said, his eyes widened, “no, no, no. tori… no.” He stood from the couch, his hands on top of his skull trying to sort through all the memories he’s had with you. 

From the beginning to the bitter end. 

Toriel knew Sans knew who you were, she knew he wasn’t telling her  _ everything _ , but again, she won’t pry or prod, he’ll tell her of his own volition, or without realizing it, like how he just did. She sighed and decided to end the conversation there.

“DINNER IS SERVED!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!” Just in time for dinner. 

The rest of the night continued on normally, Toriel didn’t question Sans any further, Asgore instead distracted him by discussing plans for the future of monsters and humans, Frisk and Papyrus started a small food fight but that was quickly shut down by Toriel. They had left shortly after they finished dinner around 8 o’clock, saying something along the lines that it was a school night for Frisk, and with that, they left. 

Soon after Papyrus and Sans went to bed as well.

Shortly after you were sent home around 5, your parents had asked what had happened, to which you said you had a dizzy spell at work and Jane had sent you home because of that. You ate dinner with your family, showered, worked on a couple school assignments before calling it a night. 

Then, you began to dream…

_ you barely knew Sans. You did not know him well enough to consider him a friend, hell you just met him today!  _

_ So how is it… that you see him before you, or rather… under you? _

_ His cheeks were flushed blue, glowing in the dark room that the two of you sought privacy in. His eyes looked up at you, half-lidded and hungry as he breathed heavily. He was shirtless, you noticed, your hands trailed and caressed his ribs, curiously dipping between the gaps… watching him gasp and writhe filled you with  _ pride _.  _

_ You noticed your hips were flush together, your own hips moving of their own accord, grinding against his pelvic bone. You drank in his soft gasps and stifled moans, relishing in what you were doing to him. Your heart fluttered a bit as you made eye contact with him. His hands gripped your bare thighs, squeezing gently before gliding his fingertips along your skin up to your hips. He sighed in pleasure when you bent down closer to kiss his forehead, the way you were positioned allowed his hands better access to encompass your ass in its full glory.  _

_ He squeezed, following it up with a soft slap, and his teeth nudged against your lips. _

_ That was his way of kissing you, even though he doesn’t have lips, he sure does feel something… but you feel like something was missing… _

_ Then you felt it, a tongue, not like how a human tongue feels… it’s wet, warm, and when you open your eyes, it’s glowing blue.  _

_ Ah, that’s what you were missing… _

_ You couldn’t help but whine when you felt his left hand squeeze your ass and with the other you feel his fingers rub your clit, tracing your entrance through your soaking panty. _

_ “damn babe,” he huffed between wet kisses, “look how wet you are… you want it that bad?” Sans asked, his voice heavy with desire, his signature smile turned into a devious smirk with his left eye now glowing blue. Upon noticing his eye, it was then you felt something poke against you. _

_ And you can  _ definitely  _ feel that. You sat up and looked down at him, then a thought hit you… _

You don’t even know him… this feels so wrong,  _ but those hands on your ass, the feeling of whatever he’s got going on in his pants grinding against you?  _

_ How could you resist? _

_ You don’t even realize it until he’s inside you, filling you up so deliciously, so good… and so  _ right _.  _

_ It’s pitch black, yet you can  _ feel  _ everything he’s doing to you. His fingers trailing up and down your back, his teeth gliding along your skin, his magically conjured tongue tasting the sweat on your breasts, and how oh so perfectly he fits inside you.  _

_ He opens his eyes, bathing you in a blue light, and then _

you wake up. 

It took you a minute to realize who and  _ what  _ you were just dreaming about before that high you felt in the dream came crashing down. You felt embarrassed,  _ disgusted  _ even! You don’t know this skeleton, you know absolutely nothing about him, and yet… 

You groaned frustrated into your pillow, this whole recurring theme of not knowing things yet feeling a sense of familiarity about it all was aggravating. You had to get to the bottom of this, keeping quiet about it never helped you with your problems, you had to talk to someone about it… your sister? Maybe, but… maybe you should leave out that dream you just had.

Checking the time, it was nearly 9 o’clock in the morning, you had work to get ready for. Sighing, you hoped you wouldn’t see Sans or his brother Papyrus your entire shift, but once you pulled into the parking lot? Your heart sank. 

That red convertible sat in the parking lot waiting patiently. In the driver’s seat was Papyrus, and in the passenger seat was… a very flustered looking Sans.

When you parked in the “employees only” parking, you made eye contact with Sans and you just knew… with the way he nervously avoided your gaze, his cheeks lightly turning blue, you just knew…

the two of you shared the same dream.


	7. Chapter 7

You quickly turned your head away from the skeletal brothers before you somehow managed to attract attention to yourself, “AH THERE SHE IS!! GOOD MORNING, (Y/N)!!”

You spoke too soon. 

You got out of your car and locked it before you walked to the front door of the store, digging through your bag for the store keys. Once you found them you waved to Papyrus (who was currently standing up in his car waving quite haphazardly at you), a tired smile on your lips, "Give me a bit to open the store!" You called to them, "You guys are a bit early! We open at ten!" 

"I HAVE HEARD THE HUMAN SAY THAT THE EARLY BIRD GETS THE WORM!!” Papyrus laughed that familiar laugh before he saluted, “NEVERTHELESS!!! WE WILL WAIT HERE UNTIL THEN!!" and he sat back down in his seat, pulling the convertible top over as he finally sat down. Once you were inside the store, Papyrus turned to his brother, his voice quieted to an excited whisper, "Okay brother, the plan today is to get you and your soulmate to finally rekindle that spark of  **passion** !!! Alas, I will not be your chaperone, I shall wait for you in the car. You can do this brother!!! I believe in you!!!" 

Sans only looked at his brother blankly. How could he face you after the  _ dream  _ he had? Sans doesn't typically dream, much less sleep, but when he does? He only has nightmares of past resets, or was afraid that if he slept, he'd wake up to another reset. 

Last night's dream however, was… unexpected, welcome, but unexpected.

"uh… yeah bro, thanks," Sans sighed, managing a small smile to appease his brother. Checking the time he noticed he only had a few more minutes until 10 o'clock. The actual,  _ real _ plan was to convince you to talk to him either on your lunch break or whenever you get off of work. He preferred to talk to you once your shift was over though, he assumed there would be a lot to talk to you about… 

How should he even  _ start _ talking to you? 

Should he compliment you? Make a clever comment? A pun?

Would you even  _ want _ to talk to him? He's a complete stranger to you, would you even want to spend time with a stranger, a monster at that?

Once 10 o'clock hit he turned his head to the sound of you opening the door… and a rather  _ large  _ group of humans waiting in front, mostly men, and Sans thought the worst. He quickly teleported into the store after they all literally stormed inside, only to see them all browsing the merchandise. 

He relaxed and turned to see you busy counting the money in a register from the day before. You looked focused, and tired, but focused. You had your hair up out of your face as you kept your gaze down onto a paper you were currently filling out, switching from that paper back down to the money that you kept carefully out of sight continuously counting it, frantically looking at your paper, then back down to the money. Not wishing to disturb you, Sans put his hands in his jacket pockets as he too perused the store. 

You hadn't anticipated the large number of people waiting outside, but then again, there was  _ always  _ a large rush in the morning. It would be dead for a couple hours or so later. Still, you had things that had to be done in the morning before you had started anything else, it was just you and Jane this morning. Occasionally, you would look up from the paper you were filling out to look out and watch the customers like a complete weirdo (but hey boss's orders) then go back to filling out the paper. Some days filling out the “Daily Report” would take minutes, but today was not one of those days… the money written on the small post-it did not add up to the money that was in the envelope. If the numbers didn’t add up and the money was so much as a cent out of line, your boss would not let you hear the end of it. 

You groaned in annoyance, taking your attention away from the paper, it wasn't until you looked up a second time that you noticed a short skeleton looking at the organized, chaotic stack of socks on the table in front of the registers, right in front of you. You noticed he wasn’t smiling like how he usually was, instead he looked confused as he tried to take a bundle of socks out from the pile without causing the rest to collapse on top of him. A small, amused smile spread on your lips at the silly thought. 

"how can so many socks accumulate on such a small table?" Sans muttered to himself as he began picking up random sock bundles, comparing one from the other, and wondered which was his size. You couldn't help but giggle a bit after hearing him say that. His head turned to face you as soon as he heard you. 

You cleared your throat, "Sorry, I overheard what you said about the socks and thought it was kinda funny…" you explained keeping your gaze on the paper, not wishing to make eye contact with him lest you risk erotic flashbacks to that dream you had.

He chuckled in response, "seriously though, how do so many socks fit on a small table?" Sans asked, the question more directed to you now. He noticed you smile just the slightest and he relaxed, turning his attention back to the jumbled sock table, "unless there's…” he then crouched a bit to look underneath, “oh wait, the table is bigger than i thought… it is  _ really  _ dusty under here." He noticed you didn't say anything and he glanced over to you, seeing you still focused on your paper, "ah sorry… am i bothering you?" 

Realizing you were being a bit rude, you finally looked up from your paper with a small smile on your face, and before you could even respond, someone had responded for you, 

"Of course you're bothering her, you  _ disgusting freak _ ." 

_ That _ stopped you. 

You whipped your head in the direction to where you heard it come from to see that the other customers had been watching you and Sans talk to each other. Although it was only one man who dared to say something, thankfully… but that could quickly change.

You glared at the man, quickly putting the money and paperwork away fast enough before Sans could say anything, “ _ Hey! _ ” The other man's head snapped in your direction, as though surprised you had heard him, "What'd you just call him?!" 

"It's what it fucken is, isn't it?" He growled, "Thing’s a freak! A damn skeleton just walkin' down our streets! That  _ thing  _ and all those other monsters should just go back underground where they belong!"

You were seething. This man had no right,  _ no right at all. _ Who was he to think that he could just spew rotten words at anyone, who was he to dictate how people should live their lives? He was even referring to Sans as an  _ it _ … a  _ thing _ .

“How dare you,” you all but growled, “You have  _ some  _ nerve. Put the merchandise down and  _ get out _ .” 

“What?! I need these for work tomorrow!” 

“Too bad, you should’ve kept your mouth  _ shut _ . I will not repeat myself again,” you spat, “Get. Out.”

The man stared at you for a moment, then looked around at the other customers staring at him, some with glares and judgmental scowls, then finally his gaze landed on Sans. His smile was back on his face, but his expression was unreadable. 

He then shrugged, and his smile turned into a smirk, “well, ya heard the lady. get going,” he gestured his thumb to the store’s only entrance and exit, right behind him. 

The man yelled in frustration before he tried to make a run for it with the merchandise still in his hands. You promptly acted to move in front of him in an attempt to stop him, Jane even ran from the other room to chase after him if she had to, but the man had pushed you down to the ground out of his way. He was about to run free to his car but he abruptly stopped midstep.

You looked at the man motionless and now suspended in the air, though it wouldn’t be too obvious if you weren’t lying on the ground to see that his feet were, in fact, not touching the floor. He had a bewildered expression on his face, confusion and obvious irritation written all over it, “Wh-What?! What’s happening?! Put… Put me down!”

Behind you, you heard Sans tsk, tsk, tsk, turning your head to look at him (still laying on the floor mind you, too shocked to move), his left eye was glowing blue as was his left hand that was raised pointed straight at the man, “now, that wasn’t so nice of you, was it?” his voice was slow, deeper, 

“I W I L L N O T P U T Y O U D O W N U N T I L Y O U A P O L O G I Z E T O T H E N I C E L A D Y Y O U K N O C K E D O V E R.”

“I-I-I’m sorry! There! I said it! Now put me down!”

“nope, see, what you were trying to do was something called…  _ stealing _ , and uh, that’s against the law buddy,” Sans’s voice was back to normal, but… thankfully his back was to the other customers, they wouldn’t see just how  _ pissed  _ Sans was, “be a  _ nice  _ human, and give the clothes back to her.” 

It took you a minute to realize he was talking about you. Quickly scrambling to your feet, you gawked at how Sans was managing to keep him still, and when you got in front of the man, you yanked the clothes from his hands. When you walked back in the store and placed the clothes on the counter behind the registers, that was when Sans dropped his hand and closed his eyes, the man had dropped to the floor. The man was shaking, he turned back to look at Sans, he looked like he was about to say something, “You…" he was stuttering over his words before finally spitting out, “You fucken monster!!!” Sans snapped opened his eyes and started stomping towards the guy only for the human to scramble to his feet screaming and running away.

You approached Sans’s side, watching the man run to his car and speed out of the little shopping complex and down the street, nearly crashing into another car on the way out. Once the man’s car was out of sight, you looked down at Sans a bit concerned, his eyes were still closed, but when he opened them his eyes were back to normal. He noticed you staring at the corner of his eyes but said nothing. Worried, you placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder; you noticed he flinched at your touch but gradually his tense shoulders relaxed, and he turned to face you, “Are you alright?” you asked him. 

He looked visibly taken aback before he sheepishly replied, “heh. shouldn’t i be asking that?” He managed a small smile, but it quickly dissipated, “but uh… yeah, i am, thanks for… asking…” you returned the smile before letting him go. His gaze went back to the other customers that had formed a line in front of the registers, “i- you should… get back to work but i… i need to talk to you. later. when uh, when you're free.” You noticed Jane was already behind the registers helping the customers check out.

“I get off at three,” you told him as you made your way back over to the registers, “you can talk to me then.” Sans’s permanent smile seemed to broaden a bit before he nodded his head, “yeah, see you then.” You waved to him before joining Jane at the registers, he waved back and turned on his heel, sighing deeply and headed back to the car where Papyrus was eagerly waiting for him.

Papyrus all the while watched Sans walk from the store to the car door, his jaw wide open, his beady eyes wide in disbelief. Finally, when Sans closed the door, “WHAT. IN. THE.  **BLAZES** !!! WAS ALL  _ THAT  _ ABOUT??? THAT- THAT HUMAN!! HE WAS ATTEMPTING TO  _ STEAL  _ WASN’T HE??? THEN YOU- YOU- YOU  _ STOPPED  _ HIM!! WITH YOUR MAGIC!!!” Papyrus exclaimed to his brother.

“i don’t wanna talk about it bro. lemme just say not all humans are… as kind as (Y/N),” his face visibly relaxed when he noticed his brother say your name.

“AHH, I SEE!!! SO, IN THE END, IT TURNED OUT ALRIGHT BROTHER?” 

“yeah bro, she told me she gets off at three, so i’ll be back here by then.” 

You didn’t get off at three. 

Throughout the day, you noticed Jane was becoming incredibly antsy about something. The entirety of her shift, she kept checking her phone, received multiple phone calls and spoke urgently in Korean. You had asked her if she was alright, to which she would just wave you off and say things were okay, but you could see the obvious. Finally, before you had to leave, you asked her again if everything was alright, she made a frustrated noise and shook her head, “My daughter! She needs a ride home from the airport but I cannot leave here from work! She has been waiting there for  _ hours _ ! Her friends are not able to pick her up!” She made another frustrated noise, and as much as you wanted to go home, you felt bad… with an inward sigh you reluctantly offered to stay for the remainder of her shift so Jane could pick up her daughter.

Her eyes lit up happily, “You will?! Oh thank you, thank you (Y/N)! You don’t have to stay until close, just leave at six! I have to go now! Oh thank you (Y/N)!” she quickly gathered her things and, perhaps not even a few minutes later, she was out the door. You stood there a bit dumbstruck and sighed, your coworker Xochitl (who arrived around 1) looked at you with an equally bemused expression before she smirked at you and placed a hand on your forearm, “Well? That’s what you get for being such a nice person.” 

You, in turn, laughed a bit and playfully shrugged her hand off, “Just three. More. Hours,” and loudly groaned. She laughed at your dramatic display before resuming her task of folding ugly stacks of shirts. It was another slow afternoon, that was how your normal work day goes: busy morning/early afternoon then completely dead for a long period of time until about 5 o’clock when everyone gets off of work. 

“Hey look, (Y/N)!” your coworker exclaimed, “I think that was the same skeleton monster from when you nearly fainted! He drives a nice car…” You promptly lifted your head from the counter before rushing to look out the window with her, “Wonder what he’s here for, it’s just the shorter guy.” 

You had almost forgotten you were supposed to meet up with Sans today! You couldn’t leave your coworker alone since it was only you and her for the moment, your other coworker hasn’t shown up yet. As though on cue, your other coworker pulled up in her car and parked right next to Sans. You watched as she quickly gathered her things and began to briskly walk to the store. 

Seeing her walk towards the store, you brushed by Xochitl and began walking over to Sans, greeting your other coworker at the same time, “Hey Chesa!” 

“Oh! Hi (Y/N), wait, are you leaving?”

“No,” you sighed, “I’m staying until six… about to go on my lunch break though!” 

Sans heard you talking to your coworker, eyeing you curiously when you said that you were staying until six, he thought you said three? “i thought you said three,” he simply stated rather than asked, looking at you confused.

“Yes, yes I did say three but, I’m assuming you saw my manager leave in a hurry?” Sans nodded, “Well, now I have to stay until six. We can, however, get lunch and maybe talk a bit about whatever you wanna talk to me… about?” 

Sans didn’t say anything, just contemplated for a moment before he nodded, “Great! Let me just clock out and then we’ll go!” You rushed back inside the store, grabbed your purse and phone before clocking out.

“Where you going?” Xochitl asked, “You're leaving? With the skeleton?” She sounded surprised.

“Yes, is that… a problem?” you tentatively asked, not wishing to cause a debate and keep Sans waiting.

“Uh…" she paused for a moment, her wide eyes sparkling with amusement, "I just wanted to know,” she replied in a sing-songy kind of voice, the kind where she is teasing and messing around with you.

Chesa smiled, “Is this  _ finally  _ a date (Y/N)? Let us know how it goes! If you don’t come back, we’ll just tell Jane you had something important to leave to!” Your coworkers giggled amongst themselves, and for a moment you thought if they were making fun of the fact that you were leaving with a monster… but, you quickly brushed that thought off, you knew if they had an issue with it they'd speak their mind. That or they were just being polite… you decided to ask about it later.

“No guys, it’s not a date, relax,” you chided, “but- wait, really? You sure?'

Xochitl waved you off, urgently pushing you out the door, "Yes! Yes, we’re sure! Just go on your date! Today's gonna be a slow day anyway." 

The three of you were laughing and giggling all the while before you reluctantly made your way out, “Alright fine, thanks guys! Text me or call me if something comes up! I may come back, I’m not sure, most likely will not but… See you later, or next time!” 

Your coworkers waved bye and decided to give you some privacy, as much as they wanted to be nosy, they decided not to. 

Sans opened the door for you from within the car, and just as you were about to climb into the car, you stood there for a bit, uncertain. 

"what's the matter?"

You stood there wondering if you should just up and get in the car with a complete stranger. As though reading your mind, Sans spoke up, "hey uh… i know we don’t know each other and all but… i promise i will not hurt you." 

Well now, you knew better, you were pretty sure that’s what they all said before they kidnapped someone. 

That thought shocked you, who were you to assume that Sans would kidnap you? At this point you'd be just the same as that guy from earlier. Still, you were nervous, backing away even as he held his hand out to you, a hopeful gleam in his eyes, you reached a hand out to him, but stopped short, seeing that he looked almost pained, "are you afraid?" 

You steeled yourself, "No- well, yes but…” Looking at him now, there was something familiar about this, you sighed, “No, I'm not afraid,"  _ a scene replayed in Sans's mind, your words triggering a memory,  _ "just nervous." You gripped onto his hand and pulled yourself into his car. You weren't sure what it was, but you knew you could trust him, that short moment just now felt… secure and familiar to you, bringing you a sense of comfort. 

With that, the two of you drove off.

“so uh… what did you want for lunch?” Sans asked tentatively, suddenly nervous.

“Oh! I-I’m sorry I just… expected you to drive… somewhere…” Sans’s sudden question took you off guard as you were in the middle of texting your parents about a change in plans.

“then… guess i'll drive somewhere,” he laughed awkwardly. Sans was not all that used to driving, he preferred either his scooter or just teleporting to where he wanted to go, but he figured you weren’t comfortable with him enough for that, and there is no room for another passenger on his scooter, so he opted for Papyrus’s car. 

You have been driving for some time now, about 20 minutes you realized, in complete silence, there was the radio playing quietly in the background but… the atmosphere was tense. That warm start to this… whatever this was, quickly dissipated after sitting in anticipation for  _ anything _ . What could he be thinking about? You wondered what it was he wanted to talk about, perhaps what happened between the two of you yesterday? He… He wouldn’t mention the dream would he? He can’t read minds too, can he? What’s gonna-

“so…" his voice caused you to jolt, "what happened yesterday was kinda… kinda tense was it? it was a bit  _ shocking  _ to say the least,” he chuckled a bit at his little pun (true he's been using the same one, but hey the lady hasn't heard it yet) and it took you a minute to realize what he was talking about. When you brushed fingers, there was a static shock… and then the vision.

“Oh God,” you groaned, “that was really bad.”

“but you’re smiling.”

“How do you know? You’re watching the road.”

“i can hear it in your voice.”

For some reason, the way his voice softened, and the light, playful tone in his voice made you blush, “Yeah… I am and I hate it,” you huffed, to which he only just chuckled in response. 

“but, anyway, ah- uhm- don't take this the wrong way but, i hope you don’t go back to work ‘cause… we got… a lot to talk about,” Sans admitted with a sigh, this talk was going to be difficult to say the least, he could already tell. What was he to say? Just be straight with you? He already knew you weren’t going to take whatever he told you well, but, he had to try anyway. 

“Like what?” you asked, kind of already knowing the answer.

“well for starters? let's start with what happened yesterday, we’ll… take it slow.” Take it slow huh, well, it’s all he could really do anyway. 

You remained silent and continued to watch the surroundings outside the window change from the suburbs to the city, then you realized Sans had pulled into a large complex with a number of restaurants. The one Sans was approaching was a comfortable looking pub with large shining letters that displayed the name of the restaurant: Grillby’s. 

Sans parked in a reserved parking spot, pulling out an orange placard with the restaurant's name on it that also had his name lazily written on it. He hooked it on the mirror, and noticing your questioning gaze, he shrugged then said, "eh, what can i say, i come here a lot."

You kinda laughed, an awkward laugh it was before Sans got out of the car, and before you could open your door, Sans was already at your side of the car holding the door open for you. He had a lazy but soft look in his eyes, his permasmile on his face still, but this act of chivalry took you by surprise, he noticed and again shrugged, "and i'm a bit old-fashioned."

_ A cold breeze blew past your face, your smiling face looked down at him, your cheeks flushed from the sudden onslaught of freezing air.  _

"How'd you…" you began to question, looking back at the driver door closed, "How'd you get over here?" 

Your voice roused him from his thoughts, "ya know how monsters have magic?" You nodded, "well, since i'm a monster, i also have magic. the ability to teleport is among the different things i can do."

"Things? As in plural?" You asked, curious and somewhat excited, "What other things can you do?" The glowing curiosity in your eyes was endearing, he couldn't help but smile at you as he stepped aside to allow you to get out of the car. 

He chuckled, "we can talk about that when we get inside, i'm sure you're hungry?" Closing and locking the door behind him, he placed his hands in his pockets, walking with you at your side immediately easing into the same gait as you, just as he used to.

"Yes," you sighed, "starving." You were always hungry after work. 

"i'm sure you'll love this place," Sans assured you when he opened the door for you. 

Warm air greeted and enveloped you, filling you with a strong sense of nostalgia, as though you've sunk into a couch after a long, busy day, finally relaxing in front of a comforting fireplace. It was soothing, and upbeat at the same time, there was a jukebox in the far back corner playing a smooth jazzy tune. The bar was all the way in the back of the small pub with a large assortment of bottles on display behind the counter as most setups are. There were two booths to the right and three tables set up along the left, one large table had been taken up by monster dogs and a smaller table in the back had another dog monster playing what looked to be either poker or go fish against itself. 

So far all the tables had occupants, the large table with the dogs, the two booths held only one patron, a rabbit with literal swirls on her eyes as she rested her head on the table, and a monster with a large mouth of razor sharp teeth as its face. There were two empty seats at the crowded bar of bustling patrons, Sans would usually sit there but seeing as how this was to be a private discussion, he opted for the smaller table at the bottom left corner. 

“c’mon let’s sit over here,” he gestured with his hand for you to follow and you did as you were told. As you sat down you couldn’t help but take in your surroundings, you realized that you were so enraptured by the monsters, you failed to notice that there were humans in here as well. Sitting at the table with the rabbit resting her head on the table were four other women, sitting at the table with the large mouthed monster were three men and two women. There were a couple of onlooking people watching the card game going between the dogs, one woman even pet and scratched behind the larger white dog’s ear earning a very happy and adorable smile. Even at the bar, there were people there drinking and chatting along with a punk hamster monster nodding their heads along with the jazzy music. 

Sans noticed you staring at the crowd of monsters and humans mingling and getting along, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit, “this place’s the only spot where humans and monsters could get along. we can both appreciate good grub, drinks, and music.”

“Yeah,” you agreed, “After that… rude customer today, seeing this? It’s…” you noticed the group of women were laughing together you couldn’t help but smile, “nice.”

Sans let you people watch as he waved over Grillby, he nodded his head and began to make his way over to the two of you. You noticed a bright light approaching you out of the corner of your eye and looked to see the silhouette of a flaming man, not a man on fire, but just… flames with the form of a man approaching you, “sup grillbz’,” Sans drawled out as he waved, “whaddya want…? fries or burgers?” this time he directed his question to you.

“Oh! Uhm,” you tried not to look as though you were staring, you were but… ya know, staring is rude, “Burgers, please…” 

“hey, that sounds pretty good,” he then looked to his friend, or at least you assumed was his friend with how casually Sans was talking to this guy, “grillby, we’ll have a double order of burg.” With that Grillby walked away.

"alright," Sans began, his tone of voice changing from that casual, lazy drawl to what you were familiar with, bringing your attention back to him, "let's get down to business."

Eh? 

"but first thing's first lady," you only stared as he paused for what you assumed was dramatic effect, he had closed his eyes, his brow bone furrowed and his permasmile faltered, "what's your opinion on soulmates?"

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by real life events as well as reading a bunch of other Sans/Reader fics, I can't remember the names of the stories though...  
> I hope you all enjoy this, please leave a comment telling me what you think! Please stay safe everyone!


End file.
